Who am I ?
by evapg05
Summary: This story is about Brittany struggling with her sexuality, so would Brittany choose Sam, or Santana? It's a very hard time for her in her life to find out more about herself, about who she really is.
1. Chapter 1

Starting at a new school…again, so I guess I'll make new friends. McKinley high school seems like a nice school, well it looks pretty, hope it as fun as it look.

-Britt, are you gonna get off the car or I'll have to throw you out? _She says playfully._

-Alright mom I'm going, I was just lost in my thought like always.

-Don't worry, this school is going to be great, you'll like it. I have to go now or I'll be late to work.

-Okay okay I'm going now…for real, bye mom. _She gets off the car and wave to her mom._

Wait. I don't know where's the office that I have to find to get my schedule. Oh and mom is already gone. Looks like I'm gonna have to find out on my own. Or I could simply ask someone.

-Oh sorry, do you know where the principal office is? I'm new here, I need to get my schedule and I'm kinda lost.

-Sure, well I can walk you there; my class is in the way.

-Thanks, that's really nice of you.

-No problem. The girl answer.

Wow, maybe I should join the cheerleading team too like that girl, she look so nice and happy. And it's a pretty uniform she's wearing. Maybe I should ask her about the tryouts.

-So, you are in the Cheerleading team?

-Yes, and it's harsh sometimes but it's for the best. Our team is really good, were winning a lot of National championship.

-Do you happen to know when the tryouts are? Because I love to dance and to cheer so I might be good at it.

-Sure, it's tomorrow right after school, I'm captain actually so just come we'll try you out. And here we are, the principal office as you request it. _She says as she point it._

-Thanks, so I guess I'll see you later. Bye, and…thanks again. _She says gratefully._

Alright so now that I have my schedule I have to find my first class. Good job Britt, you're completely lost. Maybe the secretary will know. What am I saying, of course she knows, I'll just ask her.

-Sorry, do you know where I could find this class. _Pointing at her schedule._

-Yeah, you just go to your right and it's the third classroom to your left.

-Thanks. _She smiles._

Good I'm late, people will all stare at me. Oh well, I have to do it.

-Hello, am I in the English class?

-Yes, are you Brittany S. Pierce?

-Yes, it's me.

-Well take a seat, I was just beginning.

-Hey come sit next to me. _A boy said._

-Hum…sure. _She says hesitantly._

-I'm Sam, and you are Brittany right?

-Yes exactly, thanks for offering me that seat during class this morning.

-No problem, you looked at cute and lost so it was my pleasure. How do you like it here as of today?

-Well I just finished the first class and I met some cheerleader this morning who was really kind that I'm gonna see again at the tryouts. And now you, so it's fun, I like people here.

-Haha yeah, looks nice on the outside but it is really about the labels here. Me I'm on the football team so if you make the squad we're gonna see each other a lot.

-Well I don't mind about that haha, you really look like a nice gentlemen.

-Thank you, do you want me to take you to your next class? And we could eat together since you don't know much people yet.

-Yes, thanks Sam.

-Hey Britt. He runs towards her to catch her up.

-Hey Sam, I thought you forgot me, and I would be lost again.

-Sorry about that, my football coach wanted to talk to me, maybe I'm going to be the head quarter back, I'm so happy.

-Oh that's great, hope you'll make it.

-Hope you make the cheerleading team, so let's eat now.

-Haha yeah, but you don't want to eat with your friends? _Britt says confused._

-It's okay, I'll see them later, don't worry about that.

-Thanks. _She smiles._

-For what? _He asks happily._

-Making me feel like I'm a part of this school already.


	2. Chapter 2

-Good luck on your cheerio practice, text me when you're done to tell me if you're in!

-Alright, thanks Sam, I'll text you right after. _She says in a stressed out tone._

-Don't worry you'll do great. _He hugs her and walks away with a big smile._

He's right, I can totally do this, let's do this. I just have to do my best.

-Hey, you made it. _The Cheerios from the first day gratefully say._

-Hi, yes I did.

-Sorry I haven't presented myself the other day; I'm Quinn Fabray, captain of the Cheerios.

-I'm Brittany S. Pierce, the new girl here.

-Alright then go get change Brittany so we can start the tryout.

**Brittany: **Hey Sam I made the team, Quinn was really impress.

**Sam: **That's great, I'm really happy for you…and for me because we'll see each other all the time now ;)

**Brittany: **I thought we were already seeing each other all of the time haha.

**Sam: **alright alright, stop messing with me, I'm just happy for you okay, I knew you really wanted to get on the cheerios.

**Brittany: **You're right, sorry. Thanks for the support How about a coffee and then a movie tomorrow night?

**Sam: **Can't say no to that. Meet you at the coffee near the school at 6 okay?

**Brittany: **See you tomorrow then.

-So, what brought you to Mckinley High Britt?

-My mom. We always move because of her job but she promises me that we were going to stay here until I finish high school. Which I'm totally grateful about.

-Great so you're stuck with me for 2 years, awesome. _He throws his fist in the air._

-I guess I am. _Making a sad face playfully which end up as a small cute fight between the two of them._

-Wow, time past fast when you're in good company. _She says with a grin._

-Sure do, but we still have a movie to watch right, remember. _He winks at her._

-Of course I remember, let's go now or we're going to be late.

_She gets up of her seat to head in direction of the movie and cross path with another cheerios who greets her. _

-Hey, you're the new girl who tries out for the cheerios; you're a really good dancer._ She compliments. _

_-_Thank you. _She responds shyly. _

-I'm Santana, a really good friend of Quinn. I think we're going to spend a lot of time together with all the practices and everything. _She winks._

-I'm Britt…I mean Brittany Pierce and this is Sam, he's on the football team.

-I know her Britt, we dated…few years ago but it was nothing serious.

-Yeah, nothing serious. _She adds._ So I guess I'll see you both around. Bye.

_Brittany turns to Sam. _

_-_So you two dated huh?

-It was nothing didn't mean anything, besides…let's get to our movie or we're going to be late. _He says as he pokes her_

-Thanks for driving me home Sam, it was a nice evening, you're very sweet.

-It was my pleasure, wait. _He get of his car, open her door and walk her to her front door._

-Oh so you really are a gentlemen, I think you deserve something then.

-What do you…_ She kiss him gently on the lips and pull back with a big smile on her face. _WOW.

-Was it good? _She ask sarcastically._

-I can totally take one of those at any time.

-I'll take that as a yes, Bye Sam. _She walks in living Sam frozen outside on her porch._

I don't know if it was a good idea to get in the cheerios because early practice are not really the one I prefer. But it's fun, so I'll stay. I'm getting along with Quinn and Santana really well actually. And there's something special about Santana that I like but I don't know what it is. Anyway, It has been a couple months now since I started at McKinley and I'm dating Sam and it's going really good between us two since the beginning. I hope it will last because I love him a lot.

-Hi Britt.

-Hey Quinn.

-Can I ask you something, a little favour?

-Sure…? _She answers hesitantly._

-Would you like to join Glee club? I know you can dance, like you can really dance and we lost one member in the club so we have eleven now and we need at least twelve.

-What's the Glee club?

-It's a place where you can share what you feel by singing or even dancing. Santana quickly answer instead of Quinn.

-Sounds fun, when is it?

-Tonight right after school. And let's make a sleepover together right after if you want, it would be nice. Quinn propose enthusiastically

-Perfect, now let's start this practice. I didn't wake up that early for nothing. _She points out._


	3. Chapter 3

-Hey everybody, this is Brittany and she'll be joining Glee club. She's an amazing dancer. _Quinn says._

-And she loves to have fun like all of us so she's perfect for Glee Club. _Santana adds._

-Then welcome Brittany, take a seat and we'll present you to everyone. _Mr. Shue greets._

-Sam, you're in Glee club? _Brittany asks really surprised._

-Yes…_He answers hesitantly. _I didn't want you to break up with me so I didn't tell you, sorry. _He says with guilt in his face._

-Why you think I would have broken up with you? _She asks confuse._

-Because it's Glee club…only geeks join no offence guys.

-Didn't know that and don't care, so don't worry, just tell me next time okay. _She says as she goes sit next to him and give him a kiss on the cheek._

!

-So…did you like Glee club Britt? _Santana asks her._

-Yeah it was fun, can't wait to go there again. I was surprise that Sam was there though.

-He kind of worries too much about his popularity but besides that he's a good guy. Don't worry; he's a good boyfriend for you. _She winks to her. _Speaking of that, Rachel's coming too tonight. _She adds._

-Ahhh to that midget of yours. _She wines._

-Yes Santana, so be nice with my girlfriend.

-Girlfriend? You mean your friend who is a girl right? _She questions Quinn._

-No…my girlfriend as in the girl I'm in a relationship with.

_The doorbell rang. Quinn goes downstairs to answer while Santana and Brittany stay in Quinn's room._

-Save by the bell. _Santana sights. _Quinn was about to jump on you. _She laughs. _

-So she does have a girlfriend, I was actually always wondering what it would be like to have a girlfriend or even just kiss a girl. I'm pretty sure it's different.

-Oh it is. _She assures her._

-Hey everyone, what were you girls talking about? _Rachel asks._

-Nothing. _They answer in unison looking at each other._

-Let's watch that movie if we have nothing else to say. Which one are we watching tonight?

-Let's watch when a stranger calls. _Santana suggest. _Have you ever watched that movie Britt?

-No, sound like a cute movie, let's watch it. _She says innocently with a smile on her face._

-Yes…really cute. _Santana adds sarcastically, laughing._

_After the movie, Quinn and Rachel are asleep in each other's arm which left Brittany and Santana awake._

-Awww, they look so cute together. _Santana says looking at Quinn and Rachel._

-Yeah, speaking of cute, that movie wasn't cute at all. I won't be able to sleep. _Brittany says a little mad and scared._

-Don't worry, you're not alone, I'll be there with Quinn and Rachel. _Santana says as she put an arm around Brittany._

-Thanks. _Brittany says feeling more reassures._ I have one question though.

-Yes?

-What did you mean before when you said that it is better to kiss a girl? Have you tried it? _Brittany asks. _

-Let's just go to sleep and talk another day, I'm really tired. Goodnight Britt. _Santana says nervously as she leans in the bed and put her arm around Brittany to make sure she feels safe._

-But…_Brittany don't ask more question as she feel the comforting arm of Santana around her and just fall asleep right after._

What does Santana mean? Is she…no I'm sure not, maybe she just experienced think, she's freaking hot. What, no I mean she's really beautiful for a girl. If I was into girls I would probably go for a girl like her but since I'm not I won't. Well I think I'm not, but how do you know if you are or if you're not? Do you have to try it? Like go on a date or maybe kiss a girl. Wow, it's really complicated when you think about it. Maybe I should ask Quinn about that…or not. What if she thinks I'm gay because I ask that and tell everyone, but no I don't think she would do that but she would probably look at me in a different way and I can't think what it would be like if people look at me like that. Anyway, why do I even go there? I'm not sure about anything right now. Wow I'm so confuse. I really love Sam, so I can't possibly be gay so we'll just keep it that way, I'm really crazy to have thought that I was for a second, I think I'm just really tired . Now let's go to sleep Britt.


End file.
